Garfield's Roommates: Extra Love
by JP-Rider
Summary: JP-Lewis Productions presents a series of omakes/extra chapters based from JP-Rider's hit fanfic, Garfield's Roommates. Fourth of July Omake.
1. Omake 1

**This is an Extra Chapter, an Omake for Garfield's Roommates. This one-shot does not relate to the actual canon of the original "Garfield's Roommates" as it is non-canon.**

**Dark Helmet: Did you get all of that?**

**So, I do not own BB, Teen Titans, or anything else in DC**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**Omake#1: Fourth of July Kiss.**

The Fourth of July, where everyone celebrates America's birthday, as all of the friends and families will gather around to watch the fireworks.

As for Garfield and the girls, they will celebrate it at the beach.

"Alright, time to watch the fireworks at the beach!" Kari shouts, as she wears a two piece white bikini that shows her huge breast and curvy form.

"Um, didn't we already have a Fourth of July chapter?" Gar inquires, wearing black swimming trunks 'It was much more like an arc.'

"It's just a non-canon one-shot. Deal with it." Rachel told as she wore a black one piece swimsuit.

"Fine. whatever." Garfield moans before he gets picked up by Kari and tossed over her shoulder.

"Come on everybody! I got the desert!" Kari shouts to her friends as they all turn to see her holding Garfield.

"Please, how is Boyfriend Garfield desert?" Kori asked innocently, as she wears a red two piece bikini.

"It means that we're going to have some fun with him." Kitten purred, wearing a pink one piece as she licks her lips.

"You mean the making out!?" Kori excitedly inquires as she jumps up and down clapping her hands as Garfield's eyes follow her body move.

"Yes Kori." Jen answers as she pops up behind Kari and in front of Garfield in a light purple two piece string bikini as she captures Garfield's lips with hers as she moans with delight into the kiss when Garfield wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Jen! No early desert, it'll ruin your appetite." Rose playfully scolds before she smacks Jen's butt.

Jen eeps as she jumps forward and her breasts collide with Garfield's face. Which makes the young man blush deeply as he struggles to not pass out.

"Kari, put him down." Dinah orders as she wears a black two piece that shows her ample curves, as Helena wears a dark purple one piece with a chest window.

"Yeah, put the stud down." Helena playfully demands.

Kari puts Gar down, but not until she gives him a smoldering hot kiss, then she drops him on top of Zatanna, who's wearing a black two piece string bikini.

Garfield falls and his face lands on Zatanna's bust which makes her giggle and blush.

"Oh Gar, I didn't know you were so forward." Zatanna purrs as she hugs Garfield close to her body and wraps her legs around his waist as she pulls his face to hers for a passionate kiss. "I love early desert."

Garfield's eyes lay half lidded as he goofy chuckles. "Me too."

Gar is pulled off of Zatanna by Rose, who's wearing a orange sports bra and bikini bottoms, as she looks at Gar "Don't I get desert?" She asked.

"W-Well of course, Rose." Gar replies as Rose gives him a hot kiss as she inserts her tongue in his mouth.

"Hey, guess who we found!" Kari shouts as she is seen carrying Donna in a red two piece bikini over her shoulder as with her is Diana, wearing a yellow one piece with a chest window and midriff window.

"Hey, let me go!" Donna demands as Kari puts her down before smacking her butt.

"Donna was hiding behind the palm tree when we came here." Diana states as she joins with Diana and Helena.

"Hiding, why?" Garfield inquires as he misses the glare that Donna is shooting him.

"I still think that my sister is shy around you, and more so than in public. Maybe you should kiss her to make her feel better." Diana comments as she winks at Garfield.

"Only if she is alright with it." Garfield responds before he could ever think he was tackled to the ground by Donna as she attacks his lips. "W-Wow." Garfield whispers in shock as Donna soundlessly gets off of him and blushes at the stares of the other girls.

"That was...unexpecting." Rachel comments as she stares at her sister, before Helena speaks up.

"And here I thought I was going to be the one that attack our stud first." Helena states as Garfield blushes even more.

"She's not the only one." Diana states as she also kissed Garfield with her lips as well.

"W-Wow." Gar stammers as he blushes.

"Say, where's Katana?" Kara asked as she wore a blue two piece string bikini.

"She said that she went swimming." Babs replied as she wore a two piece black bikini "There she is now."

Emerging from the water is Katana, who's wearing a blue one piece and some scuba diving gear as she holds a large fish on her back.

"I have fought and strike down this fish." Katana states as she puts the fish down and went to kiss Gar.

"Fourth of July fish is delicious, is it not?" Katana states as she grabs the fish to make sushi out of it.

"Yeah, it does." Gar replied dreamily, as he felt two hands on his shoulder to see Kara and Babs smiling at him.

"You go first, Babs." Kara offered.

"No, no, I insist that you go, Kara." Babs replied.

"Well if you insist." Kara replies as she straddles Garfield's waist and locks lips with him as she places his hands on her hips. "Desert is the best." Kara comments as she switches places with Barbara.

"I totally agree." Barbra comments as she grabs Garfield's hand and place them on her breasts before she devours his lips in a savage, but passionate kiss "Who's next?" Barbara calls out.

"Us, Friend Babs." Kori calls out as she and Kole run over to their boyfriend.

"Here you go, Kori." Babs said as she pushes Gar towards Kori, as he fell on top of her.

His lips pressed onto hers, as his hand is on her breast as the other his holding her hand. Kori looks hot as they break the kiss as she giggles "I have not realized that this is how you Americans do when you kiss the people you love."

Gar blushes as he got up and pull Kori up. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he turns to only find Kole in a one piece blue bikini with pink stripes as she pulls his face to hers as she kissed him.

"Happy Fourth of July kiss." Kole said as she giggles.

Kitten appears behind the still dazed Garfield and spins him around before she presses her lips to his and runs her hands down to his behind and squeezes it making him yelp as he accidentally presses his body to Kitten's much to her delight and Garfield's.

"Now that was a kiss." Kitten whispers breathlessly.

"Yeah." Garfield agrees as Kitten blushes.

"Looks like we're left Canary." Helena comments to her friend.

"You are correct, Huntress." Dinah responds as they lick their lips as they give Garfield a hungry look.

The two walk towards their young boyfriend as they both straddle his waist after they pushed him down to the sand with Helena on the left and Dinah on the right. Dinah is the first to kiss Garfield as his hands find it's way to their breast with their hands on his thighs.

"That was fun." Helena purrs as the two dismount Garfield who is fighting the urge to faint.

"Yeah." Dinah agrees as she picks Garfield up and pushes him towards Rachel. "Kiss her." Dinah whispers to Garfield.

Rachel looks up to notice that Garfield was heading her way and the girls had a satisfied look on their faces and she starts to lose control of her fear when he sits down besides her. 'Garfield isn't Malchior! Garfield isn't Malchior! Garfield IS NOT Malchior!' Rachel repeats in her head as she notices Garfield sits beside her.

Garfield notices the fear in Rachel's eyes and curses who ever hurt Rachel to make her afraid of him. 'I'll keep you safe.' Garfield vows as he leans forward to press his lips to Rachel's cheek to deliver a soft and loving kiss to her cheek and smiles as he sees her blush when he pulls back.

"Happy Fourth of July, Rach." Garfield whispers to Rachel.

Rachel blushes as she respond "Happy Fourth of July to you too, Gar."

"Alright, now lets see the fire works!" Jen exclaims as the girls cheered.

They all sat down as they see the fireworks go all out.

Gar was sitting on his as Kari pulls him over to have his head rest on her chest.

"thanks for the pillow." Garfield comments as he feels a head on his lap. He looks down to see Rachel had fallen asleep and is not using him as a pillow. "Goodnight Rach." Garfield whispers before he turns back to Kari and turns his head to kiss her stomach.

"Best Fourth of July ever." Garfield states as Rachel throws her arms around his waist and pulls herself closer to his person, and Kari plays with his hair.

**/**

**Let me know if you want more of these omakes. They can be non-canon or canon to Garfield's Roommates.**

**Also, I am accepting requests. Read the rules at my profile.**

**Check out my new fics: Soul Case if you're into Bleach.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Be sure to fav, follow, and REVIEW.**


	2. Omake 2

Now here's another extra chapter that will explained the full details about what really happened at the Noodle Bar.

I do not own BB, Katana, or any characters mentioned that belongs to the DC universe

Enjoy

/

Omake #2: What did happened that night at the noodle shop(takes place around Ch. 19)

Katana Yamashiro, a 20 year old college student who's family owns a spa house, was just walking by to Al Ghul's Noodles after receiving a coupon from her sister.

_Flashback_

_Katana was practicing her swordsmanship, as she swings her wooden sword as she shouts "Hai!" Over and over again._

_"Katana-imoto." called out her older sister, Tatsu, who came towards her younger sister "You have been practicing for a while, haven't you?" She asked her younger sister._

_"I have if I want to pass college, Onee-sama." Katana replied as she puts the wooden sword down._

_"Listen, Katana." Tatsu said as she place her hand on her sister's shoulder "Why don't you stop worrying for college for a while and go out. Doesn't your roommate work at the new noodle bar down the street?" Katana nodded "Well, why don't you go there and get a boyfriend." Tatsu told her as she drags her little sister out of the practice room._

_"But I don't wanna!" Katana whines as she tries to struggle like a child trying to escape._

_"Katana, you're 20 and it's time you go and get a boyfriend!" her sister said as she drags Katana to her room._

_/_

'My baka of a sister.' Katana cursed inside her head as she curse Japanese as she's walking down to the noodle bar.

Katana was so into her own thought that she didn't even notice that she arrived at the noodle bar until she saw a green haired man holding the door open for her.

'He's pretty cute.' Katana thinks as she blushes while she avoids eye contact and walks into the bar.

"Here, you can go first." the green haired man offered as Katana went in first. She spotted a seat at the bar as she sees her roommate Kara working there.

As she sat on her seat, she saw the green hair man sitting two seats far from her.

"Saki please, Kara-san." Katana order her beverage as she notice the green hired man is really, really cute.

"Sure, Katana. Don't drink too much." Kara replies as she grabs a glass and a bottle of sake.

"Same here miss, please and thank you." Garfield orders as he puts his hand up.

"Sure, cutie….hey you're that dude from before. You go to a lot of places that I work, almost like you're stalking me." Kara jokes, but Katana can't help but feel a little protective of her friend.

As both of them got their shot of Saki, Garfield raised a glass "Cheers, Katana." he said as Katana raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know your name." she asked him.

"Oh, well it's Garfield." he introduced himself.

Katana raised her glass as she replied "Cheers, Garfield-san."

The two college students order another round of sake, and then another round until they were getting quite buzzed.

"Garfield-san let's go do some karaoke." Katana slurs as she grabs Garfield's hand and walk up to sign up to sing a song.

"I'm going to sing, Fade Away by Greg Cipes." Garfield slurs as he moves so Katana could pick a song.

"I think I will sing that song with you, Gar-san." Katana comments as she once again grabs his hand. 'Gar-san's hand is so warm.'

Kara witnessed the two singing 'Fade Away' as they start to dance. The alcohol is slowly taking affect on them.

'Those two are going to make the boss mad.' Kara comments as she saw them get on their seats.

"More Saki, Kara-san!" Katana asked for some more.

"I don't know, Katana. You guys have had quite enough." Kara replies as she faces the pouting face of her friend/roommate.

"Come on, Kara. We just want to have some fun." Garfield comments as he gives the blond bartender puppy eyes. "Pwetty please."

Kara could just take them home and make sure they don't do something stupid, but her manager, Talia, always tells her to give the customer what they want. No matter the consequences.

"Alright, but this is your last ones, ya hear?" Kara told them as she poured them their shots.

"Right." Garfield and Katana reply at the same time. 'Not.'

Garfield and Katana look at each other as they start to lean in for a kiss when somebody who is singing karaoke starts the song Going' Out in Style by the Dropkick Murphy's and Garfield stand upon the bar and starts to sing and dance.

Kara watched as she sees Garfield and Katana singing Drunken Lullaby's by Flogging Molly and the other songs. She is also appalled that the two started groping each other while dancing. Garfield as pressing his head on Katana's chest as Katana touches his butt.

The manager, Talia, a attractive woman with a light tan, long brunette hair, brown eyes, and wears a blue coat suit with a mid thigh skirt, grabbed the two as she separated them from groping each other "That is enough out of you two." she told them.

"What?" Garfield asks as she flashes a innocent smile. "We were just dancing."

"Yeah, Ms. Al Ghul." Katana slurs as she places her hands on Garfield's junk.

"Awesome." Garfield giggles.

"Kara, I'll pay you double to take these two trouble makers home." Talia ordered as she hands the two to her.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Al Ghul." Kara accepts as she brings Katana and Garfield out of the bar and head them down to her car 'They didn't even eat some noodles.'

/

So Kara has driven them to her's and Katana's apartment, as she drags Katana and Garfield up to the apartment since she doesn't know where he lives.

"Here we are." I said as I let go of these two, as they went straight to the couch together.

Kara watches in shock as Garfield just rips, Katana's shirt off and put shis mouth on her stomach as he starts kissing and leaving hickies.

"OOhhh, Gar-kun." Katanna moans as she runs her finger through Garfield's hair.

'Should I stop them?' Kara thought to herself as she now see Katana giggling as Garfield tickles her ribs. 'Nah, maybe until they went further down.' Kara thought as she now see Garfield giving hickies on her neck and chest.

Garfield then moved up to her legs as he pulls off her shoes and socks as he starts leaving trails of kisses from the soles of her feet to her legs.

'Well that's not that I meant.' Kara thought as she blushes watching Garfield sucking on her roommate's toes.

Katana can only giggle as she felt Garfield's lips on her feet, then on her legs.

"You have nice legs, Katana." Gar compliments as Katana blushes. The two then got close as they passed out with Katana on top of him.

"That's not something that you see every day." Kara mutter as she rubs her forehead and as she leaves for work. "But he ws kinda cute, gotta give Katana some props."

/

The next day

Katana suffered a major hangover, as she went back to her family spa building.

"Ahh, you're back, Katana." Greets Tatsu as her mother and grandmother are here. Katana's mother looks like an older version of her sister, as her grandmother is about as short as her, with a hair bun and glasses.

"Are those hickies on your neck?!" Tatsu yells in shock and quite pleased with herself. "Didn't I tell you, you'd have a good time?"

Katana blushes as her mother check and see the hickies on her neck, as well as her legs "My, my, who ever is this lucky gentlemen, you should bag him up. If your father's here right now, he'll pop a vein for someone giving his little girl love marks."

"M-mother." Katana said as she's getting pestered by her mother.

"Such lovely to be young." Katana's grandmother states.

Katana blushes as she ran out to the bath house as she decides to take a warm bath for herself.

/

It the bath house, Katana stood in the warm steaming water as she has a towel on her head and her long hair floats on the water. All her mind can think of is what happened at the noodle bar and wonders if she'll ever see Garfield again.

'

We do go to the same school, so maybe I will come across with him someday.' Katana thought as she decides to stay in the bath in bliss.

**/**

**So what do you think? What kind of Omake chapters should I make? Put some suggestions on the comments below and I'll see what I can do.**

**I might introduce Talia in the main story, but lets see how it goes in the future.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW.**


	3. Omake 3

**This omake drabble takes place after chapter 49, just some fun.**

**I do not own all the girls from DC comics**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Omake #3: Kari's Revenge(Takes place after chapter 49)

1.) The tickling.

After Gar left, Kari just lie on his bed, reading one of his Sports Illustrated magazines which had the cover of famous tv actor and movie star, Jillian Jackson, a pink haired girl with green eyes, pretty face, and wears a red two piece bikini on the cover of the magazine.

"Gar sure has some good taste in women." Kari states as she heard laughter coming from down stairs "Who's laughing? Sounds like Dinah over there."

"Hey ladies, Kari is in my room still. Let's go get her." Kari hears what sounds like Garfield's voice in the other room as Dinah's own laughter dies down and she hears the girls giggling.

"What are they up to?" Kari asks herself as she closes the magazine and puts it back in it's proper place in the nightstand. "It's probably nothing that I need to worry about." She adds as she lays back on her boyfriend's bed strips out of her clothes minus her thong and tank top.

"Get her!" Rachel shouts as she opens the door and points to the blond. Garfield, Katana, Dinah, Kori, and Zatanna rush passed her to the busty short hair blond.

"Wha-hey!?" Kari shouts as she is pinned to the bed by Kori who held her hands, follow by Zatanna and Katana held her by the feet. "What's going on?" She demands as Rachel place her hand on the blond's flat stomach.

"Just having fun." Rachel respond as she tickles Kari's stomach, as Gar and Dinah joins Zatanna and Katana to tickle her feet and legs.

2.) Revenge

S-S-S-t-top-p p-plea-ase!" Kari begs.

"I don't know, what do you girls think?" Garfield asks his girlfriends as they giggle in response and stop except for Rachel who decides to continue, but stops when she notices the evil spark in the blond's eyes and they all run, but Rachel gets captured and Kari straddles Rachel's waist and holds her wrists down.

"Garfield Mark Logan get your ass back here!" Kari orders which makes the green hair man meekly walk back into his room to see Kari on top of Rachel. "You owe me for your little tickle fest!" She commands as he nods his head quickly. "Now." The blond starts as she turns to Rachel. "What to do with you?" Kari asks in a sing a long voice.

"We can tickle Garfield?" Rachel answers nervously in a questions as she knows she can't out muscle the blond.

"How about me and Garfield tickle you." Kari said as she pulls Rachel's shirt up revealing her midriff "Garfield, can you tickle Rachel's feet for me, please?" she asked as she bends down to give Rachel a raspberry which Rachel laughs.

"Nonono, stop!" Rachel begs, as she saw Garfield meekly walk towards Rachel's feet as Kari gives Rachel another raspberry "Garfield, not my feet!"

"Sorry Rach, but I can't please everybody." Garfield comments as he wickedly smiles as he starts to tickle Rachel's feet making her squeal.

"Eeeeeeeaaaah! Hahahah G-Gar! D-D-Dam-mn yo-ou!" Rachel squeals as she begins to laugh.

"This is fun." Kari comments as she runs her fingers to Rachel's armpits. "Very fun."

3.) Katana's turn

'I feel sorry for Rachel.' Dinah thought as she can hear Rachel's laughter.

"Friend Katana, would you like to be tickled?" Kori asked as Katana hid behind Zatanna.

"I'd rather not, Kori-san." Katana respond as she saw Kori motions her hands towards her.

"Why don't you stop now, Kori, or I'll do this." Dinah told her as she tickles Kori's sides.

"Tehehe." Kori giggled as Kari emerges carrying a tired Rachel in her arms as she hands her to Dinah.

"Bring Katana next." Kari orders as Katana, wearing a red button shirt and short shorts, walks towards her to Gar's room as Kari grabs her wrist to drag her to Gars room as she holds her down "Now it's your turn." She said as she motions Gar to do the same with Katana's feet.

"Please, be gentle." Katana plead as Kari straddles her on the waist.

"Always." Garfield reassure as he begins to tickle Katana's right feet, but the girl is stiffling her laughter by biting her lips.

"Hmm, no good, we still need to hear you laugh." Kari said as she unbutton the bottom of Katana's shirt as she tickles her midriff, then move up to her underarms.

Katana tries to fight the urge as Kari smirks when she orders Gar "Tickle harder!"

"Yes my lady." Gar responds as he ups his tickling and takes one of her toes into his mouth making her react.

"Mmmmmaaaaahhh AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Katana moans before she breaks out into laughter.

4.) Kara to the Rescue

"Poor Katana." Dinah states as Kara, wearing a short white tank top and blue short shorts, came out of her room to see the girls in line of Gar's room.

"What's going on here?" Kara asked them.

"We tickled your sister, and now she's forcing Garfield to tickle all of us as punishment." Dinah explained as she points towards an exhausted Rachel being fan out by Kori and Zee.

"She is?" Kara inquired as she marches inside Gar's room to see Kari ticking Katana's ribs as Gar got her feet "Kari Starr Kent! Get off Katana right now and go do your laundry!" She orders with her sisterly tone.

"But Kara." Kari attempts to plead to her sister, but the lest bustier blond will have none of it.

"I said no missy, and take Katana into the front room with the others, please?" Kara orders as her twin obeys and carries the tired girl to the couch before she goes to do her luandry. "As for you Garfield Logan." She starts as she lies down on her boyfriend's bed. "You can attone for your mistake by giving me a foot massage." Kara moves her foot by Garfield's hands.

"Sure?" Garfield inquires as Kara nods yes.

Gar massaged Kara's foot as the long haired blond moans in pleasure. She lightly giggled when Gar rubs in between the toes "That tickles."

"Really?" Gar asked as Kara gave him a glare.

"Don't even think about it." Kara scold him as Gar continues massaging her.

**/**

**End of Omake.**

**Now, here's the deal, I've been thinking of having a Q&A in every fourth chapter of Extra Love. So let me know if you have some questions about the characters, story, or anything else, please let me know through the comments below. You can also asked the characters so ask as many questions as you want. You can PM me if you want.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
